Shaggy Rogers
History Shaggy Rogers: 1988 - Present Norville Rogers is the second of three sons born to Daniel and Wendy Rogers from Coolsville, Ohio. Norville was a fairly neglected child as his father focused most of his fatherly pride on Norville's older brother Thomas while his mother used up most of her motherly love on youngest son Brice. Without guidance or much ambition, Norville became something of a deadbeat loser. He never really applied himself during his childhood. He wasn't a bad kid, he simply was a kid who merely existed and not much else. On Norville's twelfth birthday, Norville's friend offered him a joint. Norville had barely tried it when his father caught him. Upset at his son, Daniel Rogers wanted to send his son to military school but Wendy offered a different solution, convincing her husband to allow Norville to go stay with Wendy's sister, Liz. Shoved on a plane and flown off to Sun City, Florida, Norville did not know what to expect. While on his flight, his aunt (who was a reporter for In-Depth Magazine) got an assignment and so shortly after she picked up her nephew at the airport, the two got in a car and drove out to Houma, Louisiana. At first, Norville would spend most of his time in his aunt's motel room but on an afternoon where the cable went out, Norville resorted to reading through his aunt's case notes and became fascinated by the disappearance of Alec Holland and the reports of a mysterious thing which roamed the local swamps. After spending the next week begging his aunt, Norville became her junior partner in the field. By summer's end, the two found the truth and Liz had to admit she was going to miss her "Shaggy" (an affectionate name she had given him due to his mop of unkempt hair). Liz decided to go to bat for Shaggy and requested she become his guardian. His parents did not take much convincing. Liz decided to stick around Houma for a while as she began a relationship with Chester Williams and moved to began work out of an office in nearby St. Roch. Shaggy got along great with his Uncle Chester and through him, Shaggy began down a weird path. The next decade and a half of Shaggy's life was filled with esoteric study, mind-altering substances, and crazy adventures- most of which, Shaggy is not able to fully recall, except in hazy memories with occasional bouts of lucidity. Along his way, Shaggy discovered that his father's bloodline was derived from ancient sorcerers of Atlantis (pre-sinking). Though possessing powerful potential, Shaggy lacks the dedication to refining his occult abilities and thereby drains himself physically when he asserts his power, causing him to require vast amounts of food. As part of his mystical undertaking, Shaggy developed a bond with a stray Great Dane pup he named Scooby. The special bond between the two led to Shaggy's raw mystical power bleeding into the dog as it grew older until it developed the intelligence to speak. The two had been inseparable ever since, being recruited into Mystery Inc. after they saved Velma Dinkley in Star City. It's no secret that Shaggy is a bit of a coward, causing him to never quite bring himself to admit his feelings for Velma. Oracle Files: Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers Threat Assessment Resources * Immense Occult Potential * Supernatural Awareness * Canine Familiar: Scooby-Doo * Surprisingly Perceptive * Decent Investigator * Self-Proclaimed "Lover, not a Fighter" * Expert Aviator (but not navigator) * Something of an Idiot Savant * Unbelievable Metabolism Trivia and Notes Trivia * Shaggy is the only (human) member of the team usually kept away from the driver's seat of the Mystery Machine and is only allowed to drive when he's completely sober.Roy Reimagines... Scooby-Doo? * He exclaims "Zoinks" when scared or surprised. * He has no knowledge about guns and can't see difference between them. Notes * Liz Tremayne and Chester Williams are characters associated with the Swamp Thing. * Coolsville is a city from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and a canonical hometown of Mystery Incorporated in the majority of the associated media. Links and References * Appearances of Shaggy Rogers * Character Gallery: Shaggy Rogers Category:Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated Category:Homo Magi Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:No Dual Identity Category:Investigation Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Transient Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality